Although certain asphalt rubber blending systems have been in use for a number of years, existing systems utilize a separate blender, which discharges into a reaction tank that is mildly agitated and heated. Basic vertical reactors have been used successfully in manufacturing lubricating greases, soaps, lotions and other emulsions but are unsuitable for application to modified asphalts without modification.